Fire and Water
by PS61521
Summary: Hey, I bet you wondered if I fell off the face of the earth! I have just been busy and without internet! I am back though and with Part Three of the Jack's Sister! This is where we find out what happens to the two crazy people in the woods. I hope you enjoy! I hate to waste space but I don't own the Rise of the Guardians. ShadowTeenGirl helped with writing this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I bet you wondered if I fell off the face of the earth! I have just been busy and without internet! I am back though and with Part Three of the Jack's Sister! This is where we find out what happens to the two crazy people in the woods. I hope you enjoy! I hate to waste space but I don't own the Rise of the Guardians. ShadowTeenGirl helped with writing this story.**

**Part 3 Fire and Water**

**Chapter One**

Tragedy got sick of the noise around her, a woman was yelling about someone breaking a promise to her and Jeanie really wasn't in the mood to be helpful to anyone. She finally stood up, "Who is yelling? I know I am crazy but not that crazy?" her voice showing her annoyance. _Most likely she won't be able to hear me anyway,_ she thought remembering she was already dead.

To her surprise the voice answered, "Who is there?" Just as a cloak fell from the woman's head and she turned to face Tragedy. The woman was a peculiar sight; she had dark blue/black hair, sea blue eyes, and a face like that of a wealthy lady. She wore a blue dress that hung just above her knees in torn grace and a cloak that looked like the night sky in a sparkling blue/black glow.

Tragedy never knew anyone with a cloak like hers before so she decided to test the 'spirit' if that was what she really was, "I am Tragedy, The Angel of Death, the Devil, or whatever you wish to call me. I cannot show you myself without prof you are a spirit and not some suicidal little girl." Tragedy got behind her quietly then remembered, "Although, if you are a spirit you must work for Moon. I don't like dealing with him and I cannot show myself to someone who does right now. I just want some peace but as you can probably guess that isn't easy." Tragedy lowered her cloak anyway, walking around to face the woman. Their eyes meet and Tragedy saw the death, the pain, the hope, and the loss.

The woman held her gaze and spoke with the grace only someone of class could show, "I am Day Dream and I no longer work for Moon. He has betrayed me one too many times."

"Good to know. I never worked for Moon per say I worked for Pitch Black, the Bogyman. He is dead now, though, thanks to Moon. Although, I bet I played a part in it. I stayed silent even though I know very well I could have defeated the Guardians. I guess I truly didn't want to save Pitch or tell my brother who… What I am. He can never know I turned evil after he died," Tragedy put her face in her hands but when the woman stepped closer to her she looked up, "I have only really loved a hand full of people; Jack, Pitch, Ivory, Colin, and my mother. All but Jack are dead; most have been for nearly 300 years. I am truly alone. I guess you would understand, yelling about true love and such. I have never had time for myself, always helping others. So, how can I help you, my dear?" Tragedy felt good ranting, she had spent so many years just helping everyone else. When was her time? Where was her _Guardian_?

The girl was taken aback by the overload of information, she herself so used to giving to others before considering herself, did not know how to handle her counterpart. The woman in front of her looked so hurt but the ways she hurt were not in her skill set. "I never met Pitch or any of the Guardians but I do believe I have heard of them. Even Jack Frost a time or two, if that is the Jack you mean?" She tried to talk about what she did know although it was hard with the anger still steaming in her veins. "As for helping me, I think I am beyond help. Moon has taken from me the only thing I have ever wanted. I am sorry about your pain, I do not normally work with those things," Day Dream looked away.

Tragedy smiled at her, "Yes, Jack Frost is my brother. Believe it or not, I am the Guardian of Desires. Your inner most hopes and dreams but only when it comes to your relationships to those around you. True Love is my business."

Day Dream smiled at her, "Wow, I am also the Guardian of Desires. Only mine is more career oriented and artistic." The smile slowly faded, "Since, I am not alive or dead and I don't know where my love is in those reaches, I do not think even you could help save me," She turned away looking up at the moon, "Maybe it is for the best, if I am to truly help others how can I think of myself?"

Tragedy nodded calmly then "Forget helping others! Moon can burn in the dark reaches of his own derriere for all I care! If there is a chance a snowball can survive in Hell we have a chance to find your true love and my brother."

"Okay. How?" Day Dream asked intrigued, folding her arms across her chest.

"I haven't the foggiest idea but we can do this. Two Guardians of desire should be able locate two men with men brains! To the Strip Clubs!" Tragedy pointed in a random direction with enthusiasm, finally able to have some fun.

"One, I never agreed to join your _team_," Day Dream held up her finger then continued holding up her second finger, "Two, we are not Guardians, and Three," she held up a third finger then looked at the moon pointing at him, "you are testing me aren't you? I am about to give up and you send me _Her_!"

Tragedy looked from Day Dream to the moon, "Hey! And don't talk to him! He is the Enemy," she said smacking Day Dreams hands down, "And I guess you are right we are not Guardians…We are Miss-Guardians! Even better!" Tragedy felt like she had finally lost it but who cares! After a life of always doing what she was told, she can finally do what she wants.

"I searched for years on my own with no luck, I guess having a team couldn't hurt," Day Dream sighed.

"I haven't searched at all but I know where my brother is, he just became a Guardian recently but I will gladly help you find your guy if you convince me that my brother won't hate me for teaming up with his enemy," Tragedy said without breathing.

"Your brother won't hate you," Day Dream said naturally.

"Good start!" Tragedy smiled grabbing Day Dreams hand and shaking it, "Call me Tragedy. The others are just names I have picked up over the years, I am old!" Day Dream smiled, the enthusiasm was welcomed after years of dealing with the Moon, _do this! Do that! Go here! Go there!_ Maybe Tragedy wasn't a part of the Moon's tricks, just a sweet girl who has had a similar life. "Come on, we need to go back to the beginning!" Tragedy said lacing her arm through Day Dream's. They walked from the forest going back to the dark cave that Tragedy had always called home. Two is a pair, where three is a true team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know you all couldn't wait to find out how I handled Daniel! I hope it makes sense. :P Also, if you want me to write faster, sorry to say it but you need to review. I love learning what you think.**

**Chapter Two**

Bad Dream round up all the Nightmares he could, he moved them to the room assigned to him, and waited for Jeannie to return. A man had already come back and if he thought he was the scariest thing before he sure didn't now. The man who came was even scarier than Tragedy; she at least had a kind voice that made your soul feel like a glass full of the finest wine. The man had a voice like nails on a chalk board and an appearance like death. Although, Death did not strike such fear into his heart even as he lay dying in the grass as the man did. The man left quickly saying something like, _if I fail she will be alone, if I succeed she will rule the world like the queen she is meant to be_. It seemed crazy that a man so horrific could care about a woman but men are men after all and if she was anything like his day-dream girl, his Katherine Elizabeth, he would understand. Then he remembered Jeannie worked for a man named Pitch Black, maybe he was in love with her? The thought of the scary pair together sent chills down his spine. He then ran his fingers through the mane the nightmare next to him which had a look like it enjoyed his thoughts. "Glad you feel that way. Maybe I am right for this job," he smiled as the nightmare snorted at him, "I cannot be afraid of everything, what kind of man would I be if I was afraid of a woman _and _a horse?"

"Aww, you are still afraid of me?" a sweet voice echoed through the halls, "I thought after we shared our pain you would no longer feel that way." Jeannie stepped through the entrance and her blood-red lips curled into a seductive smile, "Bro."

He couldn't hold in the laugh, "When did you develop a sense of humor?" He walked over to the entrance, "Did something happen? I mean you were gone a while and then this creepy, old guy came in and did some things then left and well, I was worried." He rubbed the back of his neck, somehow after being alone for so long it felt good to care about someone.

"Oh," Jeannie looked down as tears formed in her eyes, "Well, I sort of lost my mind when I saw the nightmares drag Pitch away into the darkness. I ran away for a little while to find out if all I am good for is taking orders and killing people," the last two words fell to the floor like dead fish. "I ended up finding a girl!" her eyes looked up like she just remembered something, "We are going to find your true love and her true love and see if my brother will except me. We have to work together though. You cannot let us get discouraged and we won't let you!"

He couldn't help but hug her, the thought of actually seeing Katherine again, he couldn't even imagine holding her in his arms. Jeannie hugged him back but her hug was so tight it felt almost like she needed it more than he did. "I promise to help you and our new sister find the man you need to complete you, as long as I know she promises to stay and help me find the only woman who can complete me."

Tragedy smiled, "Hear that? You and I are already sisters and you said you didn't want to team up! I mean who wouldn't want this sexy thing as her brother!"

"Seriously when did you get a sense of humor?! I mean you didn't even crack a grin at Bad Dream!" He pulled her away, holding her shoulders, and looking at her like she had a serious illness.

"Day Dream? Come meet our brother Bad Dream," Jeannie said fluffing off what Bad Dream said.

Although he didn't notice because once she said Day Dream he stared at the doorway like the next woman to walk in had to look ten times more horrifying than anything he could imagine. Day Dream walked in and he ran to her hugging her tightly to his chest, she screamed and pushed him away but he released her quickly. He looked at his feet the woman had dark blue hair and sea blue eyes, he moved to quickly for her to get a good look at him but then again he looked nothing like himself. Maybe he had gone crazy; he barely remembered what Kathrine looked like, just that name made his heart take flight. She just stared at him, her chest rising and falling slowly, and her hands covered the red stain on her collarbone. "I am sorry," he said looking back at Jeannie, "I just…I lost it." He walked back to the nightmares and they crowded around him and Day Dream.

"Wow! Way to kill a mood!" Jeannie sighed, "Okay, well let's try again. This is Bad Dream, he is very affectionate and he is in charge of the nightmares. He lost his true love around the time I died and his heart has been looking for the black-haired, blue-eyed woman since," she pointed to Daniel. "This is Day Dream, she has only ever loved one man and no other man has ever touched her," she pointed to Day Dream. "I am Tragedy or as Bad Dream calls me Jeannie. I fell in love after I died, with the man I married actually, Colin James. He died 300 years ago and did not become a spirit because he died of old age in the arms of his second wife. After I died I followed Pitch Black, the Bogyman, and he became like a father to me. I do not know for sure if he is dead but the nightmares dragged him deep into the darkness. I now am trying to believe my brother will except the fact that I committed suicide to follow Pitch, his immortal enemy, and that I knew who he was and could see him yet still said nothing to him," she pointed to herself. "Are we good?" She asked looking around.

Day Dream composed herself, "I am sorry for my reaction," she looked at Bad Dream with a strange sense of longing, his hug had not scared her by itself it was her feelings toward it. Then looking at Tragedy, "Colin James was my cousin. Are you _that_ Jeannie?"

"Yes, I died Jean James," she made a face. She had not used her real name before but she imagined that it was the name on her head stone.

"You killed yourself? I was told that you died after saving a slave girl from three horrible men. The men punished you for freeing their slave by stabbing you and throwing you into a fire pit," Day Dream looked confused.

"Well, technically that is the way I died. The way it started, though, is why I call it suicide. I had planned to die on my 18th birthday since I watched my sixteen year old brother drown saving my life. So after my wedding to Colin I walked or really limped into the forest where anything could happen. I knew I would die, I just happened to save a little girl in the process," Tragedy looked at the wall, "Ivory," she sighed, "Ivory turned out to be a beautiful woman."

"You limped because of your brand, right?" Bad Dream asked looking at her ankle. Tragedy nodded turning up her ankle with the J cross still black and red on her white ankle. "I was shot, I couldn't imagine being stabbed and roasted to death," Bad Dream shook his head.

"I was shot, then drowned," Day Dream looked at them with understanding.

"God in Heaven! Why did you put the three of us on different sides of the States? We are so definitely suited for each other!" Jeannie looked at the ceiling, "Man, what if the Moon turns out to be God and Pitch ended up being Lucifer?" Tragedy giggled, "Well, I am going to Hell, if I am not already there!"

"Oh, don't say that! I don't need to find out he was doing what was in my best interest!" Day Dream laughed loosening up to the idea of siblings.

Bad Dream smiled at her, he still couldn't lose the feeling he wouldn't have to look very far for his Kathrine. Tragedy didn't know she had already done her part of the deal, she just needed to get everyone to realize it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just have to keep the happy couple apart and make sure Jeannie doesn't lose her mind before Part Four! Also, I know I am posting this awfully fast but I really want to see what happens next, don't you? If you ask me why I don't know what happens next I will ask you if you have ever written anything, sorry but I have an idea of the ending I want but I have never gotten the ending I wanted to start with. Okay I am done ranting! Maybe…yeah. Enjoy it! Or don't, but please review it!**

**Chapter Three**

They all laughed and talked about the work they did, Bad Dream watched quietly since he just recently found his purpose. Tragedy told about the woman in France who fell in love but couldn't marry and the young girl who wanted to kill herself after she stole her parents' car to see her older boyfriend. Day Dream told about the brothers who didn't understand each other. She told of her water powers and Tragedy of her fire powers. Bad Dream looked at them feeling for once he belonged. Then a light shined through the tunnels bright enough to cause Day Dream to jump.

"I have to go," Day Dream sighed jumping up then vanishing into a cloud of mist.

Tragedy looked at the light, realizing Day Dream left when summoned to save the day. Tragedy wondered on this, she never knew when people needed her she just walked and always ended up finding someone. "Bad Dream?" she whispered almost without thinking.

"Huh? Yeah, Jeannie?" He responded also seemingly drawn from a trance.

"I have to go. Will you be alright?" She sighed watching the lights flash through the tunnels.

"I will be fine. Even if I wasn't I think you should go anyway," he sighed as she got up and vanished into a blood splatter. He walked over to the nightmares, "I guess I can't do that. It came so naturally to them, maybe they are sisters of the spirit world. Well, I guess I have time to learn what I can do now," He ran his fingers through his purple hair and looked in the nightmares eyes.

….

Tragedy stepped through to a world lit by the light of midday, she put up her hand to see better. A young man sat on a rock making quick work of a poem, _Aww, a dreamer_, Tragedy thought to herself. Day Dream stood over the man watching him write, "Good! Oh, wow! She will love it! Don't lose hope!" Words of encouragement left her lips gracefully. Just then the pen stopped, the man looked up and smiled at the sidewalk, he quickly turned his eyes back to the paper. Day Dream frowned, "I wish I could dream like you."

Tragedy watched the path, a man and woman walked hand in hand towards them, "Oh, Steve! You are so romantic!" the girl laughed hugging him tightly. The boy jumped behind the rock and frowned staring at the pair.

"Oh," Tragedy sighed, "Let me do my job." Day Dream jumped but watched as Tragedy ran to the couple. "Oh my! You are a bad boy!" She laughed looking into his eyes, "let's see. She will do!"

Just as Tragedy said that a woman ran to them, "Steve! Steve! You didn't call me! I thought you fell off the face of the earth! Where have you been?" The woman's red hair flowed behind her in ribbons of waves and her figure was draped in a white tank and cut offs.

Tragedy blinked, "how did _you_ get _that_?" She couldn't help eyeing the red-haired woman as she threw her arms around Steve. She then looked down at her own figure, "Man, they don't make them like they use to. I mean I couldn't look like that if I tried!"

"Who is this?" The woman asked as her short blonde hair fell in her face.

"Oh?" The red-head smiled holding out her hand, "I am just a girl he took on a date last weekend and forgot to call back. Are you his sister?"

The blonde didn't grab her hand but sighed, "I am sorry. We have been played, I thought I was his girlfriend but I see he isn't a one woman kind of man." Tears rolled down her face as she ran back towards the boy hiding behind the bush. Tragedy lit a small fire behind the boy causing him to jump out from behind the bush in an embarrassed pile at her feet. "Were you watching that?" she yelled at him.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" He stammered.

The red-head slapped Steve and ran back the way she came, Steve dropped into the nearby café to hide from onlookers, and Tragedy ran to the strange pair in front of the bush, "If the poem is any good I'd read it now."

"Read it to her," Day Dream nodded amazed by Tragedy's work.

The blond watched him with an annoyed expression as he started to read the paper in his hand,

"Without knowing it,

You stole my heart.

I don't have the wit.

Nor, am I smart,

But I saw you held another,

Who didn't deserve your love.

I could feel you smother

Under his glove.

I cannot promise perfection,

I am far from anything great.

I couldn't caress your complexion,

Not in my state.

I don't know why I am here.

I just can't help but wonder,

At the sheer

Greatness of the thunder

In my ears,

Or the torment of my tears.

Not even the gears

In my head understand the fears

In my heart.

I just know that rhymed and I love you, I hope that is alright."

The girl smiled and sunk to the ground in front of him, "Wow!" was all she said as their lips touched.

Tragedy laughed, "I wonder if they even know each other's names?"

"He knows her name and she knows him, now be quiet!" Day Dream sighed slapping the air between her and Tragedy enthusiastically.

"Okay," Tragedy smiled.

A puff of bright pink smoke appeared out of nowhere, out of it a tall man stepped through. He had hot pink hair slicked back and a hot pink goatee. He looked like a pink version of an attractive Italian guy. He wore a Pink Tux with hearts for buttons and had a pin with an arrow in his hand. "Who messed up my relationship between Steve and Michelle?" He said with a slight Greek accent.

"Tragedy is this another one of your friends?" Day Dream asked looking at the strange man.

"Nope," Tragedy said bluntly sticking her tongue out at him, "He is an annoying guy who thinks he owns the world of love."

"Ah, I see," Day Dream said sticking her tongue out too, giggling, "Hey this is kind of fun!"

"Oh, it's you!" The man sneered looking at Tragedy, "I can't believe you think you are supposed to mess with lo…" he looked at Day Dream, "And who is this?" he said in a seductive voice, reaching out to kiss her hand.

She pulled her hand back hugging it to her chest, "I'm Day Dream and I don't like to be touched."

"Wow! Cupid you like someone? Are you actually being nice?" Tragedy laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" Cupid looked at Tragedy concerned, "You are generally annoying with your messing with my romances, but you are usually very level headed and thoughtful. This seems like just…" he motioned to her, "Crazy. Have you lost your mind? Miss Emperor of Darkness?"

"It is Empress and yes, I kind of did after Pitch died," Tragedy lowered her head, "I don't want to be miss 'do as your told' anymore. I want to enjoy the afterlife, see if that gets me any closer to my goals."

"Goals?" Cupid sighed, "You never seemed to have any goals other than helping your dark master and ruining my romances. I wonder if something happened but I really don't care." He turned to Day Dream, "I am the spirit of love, I help romances along. Do you like?"

Day Dream looked at Tragedy who had moved on, she knew Tragedy listened but her eyes were on the couple they had just made. When her eyes rested on Cupid's handsome face, "I am married," The words left her lips before she knew what she was saying.

"Oh," Cupid frowned, "Before or after death?" he asked with slight hopefulness.

Day Dream looked to Tragedy for help, "Does it matter? Mr. God of Love?" Tragedy sighed bending over to straighten her dress. Day Dream imagined that Tragedy had to be beautiful when she was alive. Her graceful movements aren't that of a lady but they were that of a woman who cared for her appearance. Tragedy often moved her hair from her face in slight annoyance then frowned at the short locks that remained. _Didn't she have hair past her hips when she was alive?_ Day Dream wondered. Tragedy looked like a walking murder victim; she had red blood splatters over her white chest, shoulder, and stomach, a red dress that tore in an expressive bleeding heart, and her hair looked like someone lit a match to the end of it. The gruesomeness of her death rested on her appearance, though Tragedy wasn't ugly by no means. Her face was soft and round, her eyes had a hopeful youthful light, and her voice somehow reminded Day Dream of the mother she never had. If Tragedy was Jean James then she died on her 18th birthday when Day Dream was only fifteen, three years older yet also the same age.

"If it didn't you would still be married and Colin died a cheater," Cupid spat at Tragedy with all the venom a love spirit could have.

Fire flashed behind Tragedy's blood soaked eyes, "Our marriage was never consummated, he and I were not legally bound other than that of a slave to a master," her knuckles cracked as her hands balled into fists and flames shot from her finger tips, "Although, if you wish to say more on the matter I would gladly see if a spirit could still feel pain," she rolled her head around and before the last crack sounded Cupid bowed to Day Dream and vanished into a puff of pink smoke. "Only a cowered speaks poorly of a dead man," she sighed blowing out her hands and smoothing over her hair.

Day Dream had tears in her eyes, "I wonder if Daniel would say the same thing? I was his master's daughter and we never consummated our marriage," She put her face in her hands to hide her shame.

"I am sure he doesn't feel that way," Tragedy sighed, "Did you buy him? Or did you run away? Did he ask you or did you tell him? Did he die leaving you on your wedding night?" Day Dream could only shake her head 'no.' "Well, Colin bought me, handed my mother money and paid off all her debts for my hand in marriage. I was told I would be Mrs. James. I also died leaving on my wedding night. Remember?" Day Dream nodded trying to calm her tears. It felt good to release some of the water boiling inside of her. Tragedy didn't seem to care, she just sat down and let Day Dream cry until she felt like her eyes were going to fall out with the flood pouring from inside her. "Come on, We need to remove some of our nervous energy," Tragedy grabbed Day Dream and pulled her to through a blood splatter into a waterfall in the middle of a wood. "Now, let it go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Let it go, let it go?_ The words echoed in Daydream's mind as she looked around the waterfall. It sounded foreign to her like waterfall she stood on. Her heavy heart roared with the water rolling near her. Tiredness took hold of her; tired of empty promises, of lies, of pain, and mostly being alone. She could sleep every now and then and when she did, her dreams flooded with Daniel. His voice echoed in the darkness calling to her and begging her to find him. They would arrive shortly after, the men who killed her. The leaders rough lips would find hers and sharp pains would fill her body. Then her whole body would be forced under the water, gasping for air she would claw at anything and then wake up. Same dream every time. She looked down only to see her tears formed a small stream flowing into the waterfall, she walked to the fall and looked over. Her feet sunk in the cool water and then she heard a strange buzzing sound. Tragedy had found a battery powered radio and started to turn it on. A man's voice echoed over the falls, "That was _Strength_ _to_ _Survive_ by SOJA! Let's stick to our empowering night with Lifehouse, this is _Storm_!" Once on her travels Daydream had heard that song, it reminded her of her situation perfectly.

_How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head_

The water swayed with her as she started to dance with the music. Drowning would always scare her but now the water was at her control, she waved her hand up over her head and the water cocooned around her. She wished Daniel could calm her.

_If I could just see you  
Everything would be alright  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright_

Outside the cocoon a form started to appear, it towered like him but his face blurred in the water like her memory of him. It stepped into the cocoon and wrapped its arms around her, they danced on the water as waves and fountains flouted around them.

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down?  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
'Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface  
If I could just see you  
Everything would be alright  
If I'd see you  
This darkness would turn to light  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
I know everything will be alright  
I know everything is alright  
Everything's alright  
Everything's alright_

The beautiful floating dream stopped abruptly when the DJ came back on, "Isn't that beautiful! Next up is Lit and _The_ _Broken_." A fairly stronger song started to play and Daydream sighed. She curtsied to Water Daniel and he bowed back before he splashed into the waterfall. It felt good to break loose and feel happy again. She realized how the water had stopped flooding her eyes and the waves calmed to a soft roar. Everything had flowed out in the short four and a half minutes she let the _Storm_ take over. Her fear of Daniel not wanting her or forgetting her washed away as she danced in the water. Whatever obstacles she faced she knew she didn't have to go alone anymore. It may take forever to find Daniel but she would wait forever for him. She never felt so light, a new Daydream stood quietly before a smiling Tragedy. Their eyes met and for the first time in a long time Daydream revealed a genuine smile, feeling something she thought she would never feel again, happiness.

"Why didn't you let loose?" Daydream asked.

Tragedy stood from her spot next to the radio, "Uh, we are on a waterfall in the middle of a forest and my powers are fire. I think it might be a bad idea for me to go all 'Johnny Blaze.'"

"Isn't there somewhere we can go that you can?" Daydream really worried about Tragedy's mental state for the first time. Tragedy had been through a lot and apparently the woman she spoke to was not the one who normally resided in her body.

"I guess we could find a volcano or a wild fire but I don't want anyone getting hurt and you would get really hot with me throwing fire everywhere," Tragedy smiled nervously she just recently found out she could control fire and she wasn't sure about letting that part of her out. She picked up the radio which had gone to commercials.

"I'll be fine. Let's go!" Daydream grabbed Tragedy and they disappeared into the mist. The other side was a night sky and a wild fire blazing around them. Tragedy's eyes glazed over as she smiled at the flames. "Go on, I am sure they will play another song soon," Daydream held the radio out of the heat.

The DJ came back on with the same pep as before, "I have a great song for you now, it is called _Live Like a Warrior_ by Matisyahu. I know you will love it!"

Tragedy let the next song fill her bones and she let the fire caress her skin, it had a soft guitar playing and a man started to sing, his voice made her smile. She spun the flames around her in a tornado and started to dance to the soft beat the song let her have.

_Feel like the world don't love you_

_They only wanna push you away_

_Some days people don't see you_

_You feel like you're in the way_

_Today, you feel as everyone hates_

_Pointing their finger looking at your mistakes_

_You do good, they want great_

_No matter what you give, they still wanna take_

She cried as flames covered her arms and legs, the seemed to devourer her but she let them dance softly around her.

_You give your love and they throw it back_

_You give your heart, they go on attack_

_When there's nothing left for you_

_Only thing that you can do, say_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Fight like a warrior_

The flames grew and shot into the sky like fireworks, explosions turned quiet in the hope of hearing the words. She needed the release more than she realized. She couldn't let the world have her all the time.

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Live like a warrior_

_There some things you should let go_

_They're only gonna pull you down_

_Just like weight on your shoulder_

_They're only gonna make you drown_

_We all swing high, we all swing low_

_We all got secrets people don't know_

_We all got dreams we can't let go_

_We wanna be brave, don't be afraid, no_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Live like a warrior_

_Your heart is so heavy_

_From things you carry a long time_

_Been up, you been down_

_Tired and you don't know why_

_But you're never gonna go back_

_You only live one life_

_Let go, let go, let go_

_Let go, let go, let go_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Live like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Fight like a warrior_

_Today, today, live like you wanna_

_Let yesterday burn and throw it in a fire_

_In a fire, in a fire_

_Live like a warrior_

The music stopped and Tragedy felt the flames die down inside and around her. She had never felt so much power coursing through her. The world had disappeared except for her and Matisyahu, he had to be fallowing her around to understand her heart so perfectly. Daydream stood in utter amazement. The flames had not come near her but she had a little force-field of water anyway. She did a quick movement and the flames all fell to the blackened earth. Smoke filled the air and the radio died. "Well I guess the evening is over, huh?" Tragedy smiled at Daydream who sat the radio on the ground.

"I guess. I needed that though, more than anything I have ever needed in my afterlife," Daydream smiled softly, "Let's get back to Bad Dream."

"Yeah, we kind of disappeared without warning, huh?" They each stepped into their patterns and arrived back at the cave, light hearted and happy.


	5. Questions on how to improve the story

**I am curious what you think, I know my original story had a lot of followers and they wanted to read on but I have not had **_**that**_** many read on. I wonder if it is the change of story theme. The change in characters. Can you not relate to someone breaking down to the point she just gives up but instead puts on a happy face for the rest of the world? Is it Daydream who lost everything in her life because she was told she couldn't be with the man she loved? Is it because Pitch is dead? Well, here is where your opinion comes in; I will wait for your reviews. If you know someone who really enjoyed the first one and you know they haven't said anything on the newer ones let them know about this chapter.**

**Comment the question number and answer letter.**

**After Tragedy releases all of the pent up energy causing an explosion and a crisp field should she….**

**Turn into her old quiet self who takes care of others and lives happily knowing her brother is happy?**

**Continue finding a happier way to live so that she doesn't go back to her old quiet self?**

**Start spiraling into an irreversible depression that causes her to try and off herself even though she is already dead?**

**OR the story is already irreversibly sucky and I should just quit writing it and move on. (If you answer this you do not have to answer any of the other questions.)**

**Other _Explain_**

**Did Pitch die permanently?**

**Yes, he will never come back, Tragedy lost him forever. (Skip 3.)**

**No, he was just taken to the deepest, darkest part of the world and Tragedy must go to him and bring him back.**

**No, he comes back a changed man that confesses his affection for Tragedy (See question 3).**

**No, he comes back his same old self and is angry that Tragedy isn't doing more to keep his dreams (or should I say nightmares) alive.**

**Other _Explain_**

**How does Pitch feel about Tragedy?**

**He loves her like a daughter! Nothing more! Do not go all romantic on me!**

**Of course he is in LOVE with her; look at all he did to protect her! He needs her! He comes back and kisses her! It has to happen.**

**Of course he is in LOVE with her; look at all he did to protect her! He needs her! He comes back and still acts like Pitch, why would he kiss her? But he still LOVES her.**

**He doesn't care about her at all! Why on earth would he? He just used her to get what he wants.**

**Other _Explain_**

**Daydream, do you like her?**

**No, she is whinny and cannot do anything.**

**Yes, she had a sad life but still thinks about others first.**

**Yes, she is a cool character.**

**No, she is too plain.**

**Other _Explain_**

**What do you think of Cupid?**

**He is a no good know-it-all who needs to realize a pretty face doesn't get you anywhere.**

**He is cool, he just gets annoyed that Tragedy steals his job.**

**I don't know what to think of him actually.**

**Other _Explain_**

**This is where you give me your opinions and ideas on how to make the story better. I have my ideas but I seem to be getting nowhere so this chapter is to find out where I went wrong. Feel free to be honest. Did you like it better as a tragedy? What is going wrong?**

**I am waiting for 3 reviews to post the next chapter. That is the least amount of reviews I will except because that is the smallest number of review I received on Jack's Sister for a single chapter. (ShadowTeenGirl does not count. She helped me write these stories since the original and I don't need her opinion as much as I need my readers.)**

**I hope to find out when I went astray. Later, PS61521.**


End file.
